disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultimate Night/Soundtrack
On September 15, 2019 6 songs from the movie were released on Spotfity but the album debut was on September 19! Song List # Redo Souls #* By X.O.R # Who is who? #* By Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Bonnie the bunny, Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Mangle, Springtrap, Balloon Boy, Nightmare Balloon Boy, Circus Baby, Lefty and Scrap Baby # Lead vote for me! #* By Baby, Funtime Foxy, Ballora, Scrap Baby and Molten Freddy. # Night Falls #* By Baby, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Scrap Baby, Lefty, Springtrap, Freddy, Ennard, Chica, Nightmare Bonnie, Funtime Chica, Mangle and Dee Dee # Tease the boss! #* By: Shadow Bonnie, Nightmare chica, Lolbit, Bonnet, Minireenas and Plushtrap # I lost my apple muffin #* By: Toy Chica and Scrap Baby # Bite mine in the dark #* By: Bonnet and Shadow Bonnie # Only not / Very dirty #* By: Toy Bonnie, Dee Dee, Funtime Foxy, Ballora, Withered Chica, Springtrap, Phantom Balloon Boy and Phantom Freddy # Discord Is my Name #* By: Dee Dee and X.O.R # Our bait #* By: Shadow Bonnie, Nightmare chica, Lolbit, Bonnet, Minireenas and Plushtrap # Battle out of the closet #* By: Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, Withered Chica, Withered Bonnie, Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare, Baby, Nightmare Fredbear, Fredbear, Lefty, Rockstar Freddy, Rockstar Chica, Scrap Baby, Ennard, Dee Dee, Shadow Bonnie, Nightmare chica, Lolbit, Bonnet, Minireenas, Plushtrap and X.O.R. Background Songs # Dream your Dream #*Dream your Dream is the song played when X.O.R finishes singing his solo # File: Loose Screw_1''XX''1 #*File: Loose Screw_1''XX''1 is when characters are arguing about hating one # The Play Room #* The Play Room is a background song played when the characters enter the first room Baby calls "Playground" # Screwing the enemy #* Screwing the enemy is the song that plays when Bonnet, Lolbit, Nightmare Chica, Plushtrap, Minireenas and Shadow Bonnie appear. # Lunchbox Friends #* The Lunchbox Friends song is the Melanie Martinez song that is used in background when Baby and Scrap Baby talk, but the song is used without the singer's audio using. But sometimes the song is played with Melanie's voice # The Dark Room #* The Dark Room is the song that appears when the characters arrive in the room themed in the fifth movie. # Hearts of one #* Hearts of one is the song when Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie are talking romantic things # Letfap #* Letfap is the song played when Scrap Baby tries to talk to Lefty # The Ugly Room #* The Ugly Room It's the song when played when the characters arrive in the fourth theme of the third movie. # The Room Room #* The Room Room is the song played when the characters arrive in the last room themed with the fourth movie # Machine gun firing #* Machine gun firing is the song played when the Battle out of the closet song ends and the characters are fighting Music in other languages Spanish # Rehacer Almas # ¿Quién es quién? # ¡Vota por mí! # Cae la noche # ¡Bromea con el jefe! # Perdí mi panecillo de manzana # Muerde el mío en la oscuridad # Solo no / muy sucio # Discord es mi nombre # Nuestro cebo # Batalla fuera del armario # Sueña tu sueño # Archivo: Loose-Screw_1XX1 # La sala de juegos # Atornillar al enemigo # Amigos que quieren lonchera # El cuarto oscuro # Corazones de uno # Scraty # La sala fea # La sala sala # Disparo de ametralladora Brazil # Recriar almas # Quem é quem? # Vou liderar, vote em mim! # Noite cairá # Mostrar ao lider # Eu perdi meu bolinho de maçã # Me morda em um escuro # Só que não / Que fedor # Discorda é como me chamam # Nossa armadilha # Batalha de fora do armário # Sonhar seu sonho # Arquivo: Parafuso_1''XX''1 # O salão da brincadeira # Parafusar o inimigo # Amigos de lancheira # O salão da escuridão # É um coração # Letby # O salão da feiura # O salão do quarto # Atirando a metralhadora Japan # Yarinaoshi # Dare ga dare? # Watashi ni tōhyō shite kudasai! # Yoru no taki # Jōshi o ijimemasu! # Ringo no mafin o nakushita # Kurayaminonakade kōzan o kamimasu # Nomi/ hijō ni yogorete iru # Fuwa wa, watashitachi ga chinmoku shite iru hōhōdesu # Watashitachi no esa # Kurōzetto kara notatakai # Yume o Yume # Fairu: Yurui neji _ 1 XX 1 # Pureirūmu # Teki o nejikomu # O bentō furenzu # Kurai heya # Hāto Obu wan # Scrap Lefty # U i heya # Zarūmurūmu # Kikan jū hassha Polish Russian France Italy Galician Special # Nurse officie's #* By Scrap Baby Trailer songs # Nurse officie's # Fakelove Trivia * 6 tracks on Spotify are Night Falls, Tease the Boss, Discord is my name, Lunchbox Friends, Dream Your Dream and I lost my apple muffin. * The album cost only $ 11 in its debut. * At least there are 22 songs * Only not / Very dirty had two names because in the youtube video was called Only Not and Very dirty album Category:Songs Category:Soundtracks Category:Soundtrack Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Songs